


[授權翻譯] Don't Stand (So Close to Me)

by lowseason



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowseason/pseuds/lowseason
Summary: Mr Stark向來喜歡肢體接觸。Peter和Mr Stark走在一起的時候，Mr Stark總是用手臂環住他的肩膀，或是把手放在他的背上。Peter很喜歡這一點。這種接觸很好。Peter沒有多想，被觸碰時他會微微靠向Mr Stark，給自己的導師一個微笑。事實上，Peter從沒想過這件事，直到有一天，他們在Mr Stark的實驗室裡靠在一起看全像投影時，他突然發現Mr Stark把手放在他腰部的下方，他們完全貼在一起，Peter從肩膀到臀部都貼著Mr Stark。





	[授權翻譯] Don't Stand (So Close to Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Stand (So Close to Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764479) by [phqyd_roar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phqyd_roar/pseuds/phqyd_roar). 



> 譯者的話：謝謝phqyd_roar大大授權翻譯並協助校稿，phqyd_roar大大懂中文，大家喜歡的話推薦至原作留言～

Mr Stark向來喜歡肢體接觸。Peter和Mr Stark走在一起的時候，Mr Stark總是用手臂環住他的肩膀，或是把手放在他的背上。Peter很喜歡這一點。他們一起在實驗室工作時，Mr Stark習慣在說話時打手勢，並在強調某些論點時觸碰Peter的手臂，錯身時也偶爾會擦著身體經過。除了May之外，Peter從沒有和誰有過這麼頻繁的肌膚接觸，而Mr Stark是他的引導老師，類似於父親那樣令他尊敬的長者。這種接觸很好。Peter沒有多想，被觸碰時他會微微靠向Mr Stark，給自己的導師一個微笑。

 

事實上，Peter從沒想過這件事，直到有一天，他們在Mr Stark的實驗室裡靠在一起看全像投影時，他突然發現Mr Stark把手放在他腰部的下方，他們完全貼在一起，Peter從肩膀到臀部都貼著Mr Stark。Peter努力回想他們是怎麼演變成這種姿勢的－－但他只能模糊回想起Mr Stark的手一開始放在他肩膀上。一定是在Peter為了看投影向前傾斜時，Mr Stark的手就往下滑了。他不太確定是Mr Stark還是他的移動讓兩人最後貼得這麼近。

「Peter？」Mr Stark原本正在對Peter解釋他對實驗室裡的某項新科技的想法，他打住話頭說：「有跟上我的解釋嗎？」

Peter覺得他們站得太近了，已經超過了彼此間的關係應有的距離，但是Mr Stark似乎沒有留意到這件事，而Peter，老實說，他並不在意。其實他覺得這樣也很好。因此他只是點點頭，問了他在分心之前想到的問題，接著兩人又如常地討論下去。對話之間，他能感覺到身體側邊與腰部輕輕壓迫的熱度，這讓他覺得愉快。

 

彼得注意到，這種接觸變得很常見。自從那一次的發現之後，他的大腦深處有一小部分一直在留意Mr Stark觸碰他的方式有多偏離常軌、有多偏離適當的範圍。在分明可以使用話語的狀況下，Mr Stark每一次都選擇把手放在Peter身上，有時是為了喚起他的注意力，有時是為了引導Peter走到他希望的位置。他喜歡揉亂Peter的頭髮（Peter會假裝自己因此被惹惱），他的手指總是會在Peter後頸多停留太長的幾秒。在把東西交給Peter時，他們總是會輕輕刷過彼此的手。

 

Peter思考著這件事代表了什麼含意，或者這件事是否有任何含意。這不是什麼大事，不值一提，提起這件事只會讓他聽起來像個傻瓜。他想像自己開口說「Mr Stark，你知道你最近很頻繁地觸碰我嗎？」接著就因為這句話在想像中帶給他的感覺而畏縮了一下。也太詭異了。聽起來好像他一直在被騷擾還是什麼的，但事情完完全全不是這樣。並不是說Peter覺得不舒服，甚或是不喜歡這種觸碰；他沒有這樣的感覺。他只是覺得這件事不太尋常，通常來說，若一般人觸碰你的頻率超出正常次數，那總是代表了一些事。這種舉動代表他們喜歡你，通常來說是這樣－－或許甚至是戀愛的那種喜歡你。但很顯然的，Mr Stark做出這種舉動時並不代表這種意思：他可是 _Tony Stark_ 欸。事實上，這件事或許根本一點意義也沒有，因為他是Tony Stark，他可不是什麼出了名的懂得理解幽微的社交禮節的那種人。有很大的機率，Mr Stark只是從來沒收過導生，他說不定根本不知道導師和導生之間的適當接觸份量該是多少。又不是說還有個手冊會規定這種事還是怎麼樣。Peter曾短暫想過要拿這件事去問MJ，畢竟MJ顯然比他還要專精於人類這種生物，但話說回來，他光是想像要向MJ解釋這種狀況，就覺得他會因為被別人知道自己亂想太多而自燃身亡。所以，Peter就這麼把這件事拋到腦後去了。

 

在Peter因為某個超級高科技焊接工具而一頭霧水，詢問Mr Stark怎麼用時，他嘆了一口氣，走到他正後方，環繞著拿起Peter身前的工具開始示範操作方式。他們其實沒有任何部位實質接觸到了彼此，但Peter因為兩人的距離過近而感到肌膚刺癢了起來。Peter沒有提起這件事，他指了指幾個令他困惑的按鈕，抱怨起這東西沒有在運作。同時，他微微向後一步，移動的距離說不定連三公分都不到，讓自己靠到他的導師身上。現在他們貼在一起的方式是真的太過親密了，Peter的背貼著Mr Stark的胸口，他的屁股靠著Mr Stark的大腿，幾乎是抱在一起。他抬眼向上看，臉頰再向前五公分就要蹭到Mr Stark的鬍渣了。Peter的心跳得飛快，他預期Mr Stark會向後退一點，或許說點什麼，但他沒有。他就這麼讓Peter待在手臂間，示範起要如何使用工具，看起來專注而心無旁鶩。他在拾起要放進工具中的一塊金屬碎片時，將圈住Peter的手臂向內收了收，好像只是湊巧一樣。

 

Peter依然對這件事的含意毫無頭緒，但他非常確定這 _絕對_ 已經超過適當的範圍了。他很確定自己現在有正當理由能把這件事拿出來討論了－－如果略過這次其實是他自己把原本的狀況變得像擁抱一樣的這件事不提的話－－但他不想這麼做。他太喜歡現在的狀況了，Mr Stark的鬚後水好聞得要命，他覺得很有安全感。從來沒有人這樣觸碰過他，他不記得自己曾有過這種經驗，這麼做的感覺明明這麼棒為什麼都沒人要這麼做呢？他決定把社會規範當作不適合蜘蛛人的蠢東西。他一個字也沒提，努力讓自己不要笑得像個白癡。尤其在Mr Stark把焊接工具還給他再試用一次，接著隨意地把手環在Peter的腰上時，他更是一個字也沒提。

「做得很棒，Peter。」Mr Stark說話的氣息很近，讓他耳朵發癢。Peter用盡全力避免自己露出滿足的表情。

 

Peter知道，這個遊戲的名字叫做假裝沒有任何事不正常，沒人能說他不擅長這種事。在談話時、眼神接觸時與他人在場時，他和Mr Stark的相處狀況也是前所未有的好。他替蜘蛛人裝做了一大堆很炫的升級，他們拓展了更多蜘蛛絲液體的應用方式。Mr Stark偶爾會帶Peter參加復仇者聯盟的任務，這些經驗棒透了，簡直讓他暈頭轉向。他們會閒聊科幻片、機器人學和經典樂團。Mr Stark才華洋溢，天賦驚人。Peter一直都知道Mr Stark魅力十足，但直到現在他才真正感受到這件事。他停留在大樓的時間越來越長，下課鐘一響就竄出教室，直到上課遲到才離開大樓，Mr Stark開車載他回家的次數已經遠超過他自己回家的次數了。

 

見到Mr Stark的時候如果只有他們兩人，Peter做的第一件事總是衝過去緊緊抱住他，像是從幼稚園回家的五歲小孩一樣，而Mr Stark從沒有提起過這件事。每次把臉埋在他的脖子旁、聞到Mr Stark的熟悉氣味時，都讓Peter覺得心情輕快。如果Peter真的在脫離擁抱時曾不由自主地留下一個吻，Mr Stark也從來沒有提起過。Mr Stark喜歡——這麼說好了，他喜歡像摸寵物一樣寵溺地觸碰Peter。Peter對這種事並不陌生－－他從小就是乖巧禮貌的孩子，五官又雉氣未脫，總是被大人揉亂頭髮、捏臉頰，然後稱讚真是可愛。一般而言他並不喜歡受到這種對待，但是他喜歡Mr Stark這麼對待他。在Mr Stark的手指順著Peter的頭髮拂過，或者他的手掌沿著Peter的脊椎下滑時，Peter時常會感覺到背部下端有種舒適地騷動感。這種時候他會露出舒適的微笑，要是他能發出呼嚕聲的話，想必也會發出呼嚕聲。

 

不可避免地，Peter開始因此勃起，畢竟他現年十五歲，任何一點碰觸都會使他產生反應。並不是說Mr Stark觸碰他時帶有性暗示。這一切只是因為他一直在想Mr Stark這麼喜歡碰他，是不是因為Mr Stark _喜歡_ 他。他越是思考這件事，就越是興奮。他喜歡的對象通常不是男人（如果喜歡過三個人約會過一個人也有「通常」可言的話），但是他可以為了Iron Man當同性戀。他絕對可以為了Mr Stark當同性戀。如果Mr Stark能為了 _他_ 當同性戀——這個念頭讓他滿臉通紅。Ned要是聽到這件事應該會很驚訝（不過他是不可能會告訴他這件事的）：Peter高強度的感知讓他很難打手槍。的確，他的感覺比較強烈，但是他也能察覺各種不相關的事：怪味道、May在洗澡時唱歌、床墊的一塊彈簧突起、小狗在兩條街之外吠叫。他通常難以專注於用來打手槍的幻想。但現在Peter把蜘蛛人的面罩拉下來蓋住臉，回憶起Mr Stark觸碰他的感覺。他想像他更進一步。他想像親吻Mr Stark。這個想像讓他有些侷促，這麼做有點怪異，好像是件錯事。但這樣的感覺又讓他更加興奮，很快就靠著這個幻想打出了一槍。

 

Peter試圖隱藏自己在Mr Stark觸碰時不斷出現的勃起，但無法確認是否成功。無法確認是因為，畢竟，Mr Stark也不會提起這件事對吧？但他不確定自己是否希望他注意到這件事，也不確定男人要的是什麼。Mr Stark或許只是把Peter當作小孩子一樣寵愛。或許Mr Stark是因為復仇者聯盟的人都離開了又跟Ms Potts分手所以感到孤單。人類這種生物需要觸碰帶來情感上的支持還是什麼之類的，不是嗎？如果他其實沒有那種意思，在發現Peter因為觸碰而勃起時嚇得要命怎麼辦？Peter真的不希望他停下這種行為。這段時間他明顯得比平常更開心、更興奮，他的每個朋友和May都這麼告訴他。他甚至在花了這麼長時間泡實驗室的狀況下超前做起回家作業——現在寫作業遇到困難時有Tony Stark和他無敵聰明的人工智慧幫忙，速度快得不得了。

 

Peter在頂樓客廳區的巨大沙發上趴著，小腿後勾懸在空中，寫著數學作業。Mr Stark漫步過來，往沙發扶手上放了一杯蔓越莓汁。

「Underoos，你的飲料。」

「謝啦，Mr Stark。」Peter一邊心不在焉地回答一邊用橡皮擦擦掉寫錯的幾條算式。在Mr Stark用手順著Peter的頭髮拂過時，他微微仰起頭。接著他感覺到後方的沙發向下陷落，便讓自己的小腿向下落到男人的大腿上。

天氣溫暖，他穿著短褲，他感覺到一隻溫暖的手落在他裸著的膝窩上。Peter一邊喝果汁一邊越過肩膀向後看，Mr Stark正單手在手機上打字，皺著眉頭低聲念著什麼。他在回覆電子郵件時就會這樣——為了那些在他手下工作的人有多笨而咒罵抱怨。Peter聽著他念念有詞，覺得有些好笑。

Peter微笑著把橡皮擦屑吹掉，開始重新計算。Mr Stark開始用手在Peter膝窩處的柔軟皮膚上緩慢地摩娑打圈，輕柔的觸感不斷刺激Peter的感知，直到他覺得皮膚敏感刺癢。等到Peter成功挽救那道數學題的時候，撫摸的部位已經轉移到大腿中段了，男人有力的手指正透過短褲的粗糙布料不斷揉按。Peter的陰莖逐漸漲大，卡在沙發與身體之間讓他有些不適，所以他微微挪動了一下。Mr Stark僵住了。Peter用把作業翻到下一頁的噪音蓋過自己發出的極微弱的抗議聲。他伸展雙腿，稍稍拱起身體。Mr Stark再次開始揉按的動作，部位移到了更上面的腿根處。Peter的陰莖抽動著，他努力試著不要做出太明顯的扭動。

他很慶幸Mr Stark沒辦法看見他這頭的狀況，因為他已經放棄寫作業了，連假裝都完全放棄了。他咬住嘴唇，盡可能地制止自己磨蹭沙發，他的臉現在大概紅得像蕃茄一樣。他想呻吟Mr Stark的名字，叫他別再捉弄他了，叫他把手放到該放的位置上。他掙扎著提醒自己為什麼不能這麼做。Mr Stark一手抓住Peter的臀部時，Peter發出了悶聲的呻吟，身體往後迎向男人的手掌。這種感覺實在太好了。在Mr Stark把手指精準地壓上Peter的後穴時，Peter驚訝地喊出聲，把溼熱的液體射在褲子裡。我靠。我靠！他把頭埋進手臂中，覺得自己體內同持充斥著多巴胺與羞恥感。

「Pete，你還好嗎？」Mr Stark漫不經心地說，一點也聽不出他在整個過程中會不會也是勃起的狀態。

「嗯啊，我很好。」Peter壓著聲音恥辱地說，頭依然埋在手臂間。

「好，我去臥室拿個東西。」

Mr Stark一離開，Peter就彈了起來，齜牙咧嘴地看著自己短褲前面那片不可能有人會錯認的濡溼痕跡。他跑到最近的一間洗手間，盡最大的努力想要把自己弄乾淨，幾乎要因為尷尬而哭出來。

「Peter？」Mr Stark敲了敲門。

「喔不。」

他把門打開了一條小縫，對上Mr Stark的雙眼後又立刻移開視線。一疊衣服被塞到他的手上。

「這幾件你應該能穿。」

「噢，謝啦。」

他啪一聲關上門，靠在門板上揉了揉臉。他試著不去思考這段對話算不算提起他們之間的互動、不去思考他是不是把這一切毀了。他穿上顯然是Mr Stark的內褲和運動褲離開了大廈。他靠著回憶Mr Stark的手放在他的臀部的觸感自慰好幾次，最後甚至打破了他個人的二十四小時最高自慰次數記錄。

 

Peter再次見到Mr Stark時沒辦法直視他的眼睛。當然，Mr Stark和他說話的態度一如往常，但是兩人之間的距離如今幾乎有一步那麼寬，這段距離讓Peter覺得心頭不安且刺痛。他覺得自己既難過又難以專心，然後便無法控制地提起這件事。

「Mr Stark，我很抱歉。」他脫口而出，打斷了他的導師原本在說的話，但反正他根本也沒在注意聽。

Mr Stark停頓片刻。接著他低笑了幾聲，態度全然如常。

「你這次又做什麼事了，kid？」

喔，好喔。

「沒什麼。我只是－－我、我很抱歉。」Peter看向Mr Stark，他知道對方並不想討論這件事，所以只是懇求地看著他。

Mr Stark表情軟化，流露出鍾愛的神色。他拉過Peter抱住他，Peter不由自主地放鬆下來，融化在擁抱中。

「沒事的。你很棒，寶－－Peter。」

Mr Stark剛剛是差點喊他寶貝嗎？Peter熱烈又激動地收緊雙臂。他實在太開心Mr Stark還喜歡他了。他有點想要吻他。Peter垂著眼睫向上偷看了一眼，幾乎就要抬頭吻過去了，但就在這時Mr Stark放開他，繼續說起剛剛在討論的主題。

 

Peter想，問題或許在於他現在只有十五歲（再沒多久就要十六歲了）。Mr Stark對Peter做、呃、只要做任何R級的事都是違反法律的，就算Peter想要Mr Stark這麼做也一樣。舉例來說，如果Peter想要Mr Stark摸他的陰莖，他唯有犯法才能做到這件事。又或者只有，嗯，插入，才是違法的。Peter其實不是真的很想在搜尋「合法性交年齡 紐約」這幾個關鍵字后再進一步去查詢。很可能會有警察在過濾搜尋這些字的人。

Peter自己就是所謂的「蒙面英雄」；他很清楚違法的舉動並不總是錯誤的。他不是小孩了，他知道自己想要什麼。但他不想要讓Mr Stark惹上麻煩，雖然他其實也無法想像有任何人能逮捕Iron Man，而且還是為了這種罪名。但他認為Mr Stark在意法律與責任－－畢竟他是復仇者聯盟裡面唯一一個簽署了協定的人。

他們兩個要做的事就是保守一個秘密，如此而已，而Peter保守過比這個更重大的秘密。如果Mr Stark願意這麼做的話，Peter也願意。Peter無比希望自己能確定Mr Stark是不是也同樣想要他。

 

Peter決定要試著用更加充滿調情意味的方式觸碰Mr Stark，不過他不太有辦法在這麼做的同時維持一張撲克臉。下一次他們一起待在實驗室時，Mr Stark把一隻手擺在Peter的腰間，Peter則深思熟慮地點點頭，以一種「喔我只是隨意拿個東西玩玩」的姿態擺弄起Mr Stark的腰帶扣。Mr Stark並沒有停止說話（或許要歸功於他多年來做一個泰山崩前面不變色的人的經驗），但他在結束一個句子之後，沈默了好幾秒才開始下一個句子。Peter心情高漲。他壓抑住微笑，低頭檢視Mr Stark的腰帶，接著以手掌順著Mr Stark襯衫的高級布料向上滑，好奇地把玩每一個珍珠扣。Mr Stark放棄繼續談論本來在說的那些別的什麼了，這時Peter的手已經沿著衣料滑到他敞開領口的皮膚上，兩顆扣子已解開，他打算解開第三顆。沈默的時間拉得太長，Peter不得不放棄手上玩弄的鈕扣，看向他。Mr Stark的撲克臉功力實在比他厲害太多了。

「你今天好像不太專心。」Mr Stark說，他的聲音乾澀，暗示地看向Peter不安分的手指。

「我好喜歡你的襯衫！」Peter露出一個明亮的笑容。

「是嗎？你也喜歡我的皮帶？」

「嗯哼，是啊，那是什麼圖案，龍嗎？」

Mr Stark沉吟著低頭看向自己的腰際，抓住皮帶扣向上翻，想確認是什麼圖案。

「不是，我覺得是——」

Peter也伸手去抓皮帶扣。由於Mr Stark已經把皮帶扣提起來了，Peter瞄準對位置又偏低，因此他一把抓住了——

「一隻鱷魚。」Mr Stark聲音嘶啞地說，他踉蹌地後退了幾步，視線避開Peter的眼睛。

Peter盡可能地擺出一副老實又天真的表情，根據其他人的說法他是非常擅長這個表情的。Mr Stark勃起了。有鑑於Mr Stark並不是青少年，所以他大概能確定Mr Stark _喜歡_ Peter。

哇喔。

 

Mr Stark說，Peter生日那天要和Peter一起過，如果Peter有什麼特別想做的事要記得告訴他。Peter想出了一個好主意。

「其實，我想去別的地方玩，就是去玩一個周末之類的。」Peter告訴他。「我從來沒有機會去別的地方旅遊，應該會很好玩。」

「跟我去？」Mr Stark語調訝異地向他確認。

「對啊！」Peter希望自己聽起來不會太過迫切。「我可以跟May說是要去考察。如果你——如果你有時間去的話。」

「你真的想要和我這樣的老男人去旅遊嗎？」

「你不老，Mr Stark。」Peter率直地看著他的雙眼。「我很喜歡跟你待在一起。」

Mr Stark凝視Pteter良久。接著他露出微笑，聳聳肩。

「好吧，只能說你的品味太好。你想去哪裡？」

Peter仰頭看著Mr Stark，眼神閃爍地努力回想哪個州的合法性行為年齡是十六歲又值得觀光。

「去佛蒙特？」

「佛蒙特。」Mr Stark興致盎然地覆述。

「對，或者，呃，緬因州吧。」

「加州怎麼樣？我在馬里布海灘那裡有一棟房子。」

Peter堅定地搖頭。「不了，我，呃，我不喜歡加州。八月加州太熱了。」

「FRIDAY，加州八月的均溫是多少？」

「加州在八月的平均溫度是攝氏七十二度。」FRIDAY愉快地告知Peter。

「我想要去有森林的地方。」Peter堅持道。他努力不讓自己臉紅但卻失敗了。或許他應該多花點心思在地理上。

「森林對你來說應該很好玩。」Mr Stark笑著讓步。「你可以從樹頂盪下來嘛，嗯？」

Peter回以笑容。

「好吧，我想想辦法。」

 

Mr Stark帶他去了 _挪威_ 。Peter已經和May一起吃了一頓豐盛的晚餐，又和Ned與MJ一起玩了一整天，他非常非常期待接下來的行程。他們搭上Mr Stark的飛機，機上只有他們兩個人，Peter很慶幸他已經在上次搭這架飛機的時候興奮完這架飛機有多炫了，現在不必再因此分心。Mr Stark好像很累；他沒有平常那麼多話。他在一開始和Peter見面時耐心地應對Peter無比興奮的情緒，但飛機起飛之後，他就沉入座椅中，閉上眼。他剛開始還會低沉地哼幾聲做回應，之後就完全沒聲音了。Peter跪在他旁邊的座位上，歪著頭思考Mr Stark是不是睡著了。他知道Mr Stark向來睡不好。或許他應該讓他好好睡覺。他的眼睛下有淡淡的黑眼圈。

Peter的決心堅持了十二分鐘，因為他又無聊又興奮又飢渴。他坐在Mr Stark旁邊的位置，伸展雙腿直到他們的大腿相貼。毫無回應。他挪得更近一點，用輕柔的動作的開始玩Mr Stark的手，他的手是古銅色的，佈滿硬繭，線條比Peter的手剛硬得多。毫無回應。他小心、輕巧、謹慎地伸手含蓋住Mr Stark的跨部。左側有一團柔軟的凸起。他輕輕地擠壓一下，驚異於摸別人的下體帶來的奇異感受。他抬眼。噢——Mr Stark正看著他，表情深不可測。Peter緊張地睜大眼睛。每當遇到這種時候，他依然會覺得Mr Stark可能會要他走開。他依然會因為想起Ferry郵輪事件之後Mr Stark訓斥他時說的話而心中一縮，儘管現在他們已經熟悉彼此了，Peter不認為Mr Stark會再次對他說出那種話，但他還是無法避免這種感覺。

Mr Stark不以為意地閉上眼，轉過頭，開始深緩地呼吸。Peter透過褲子緩慢地搓揉時，Mr Stark沒有睜眼，Peter手掌下的凸起逐漸變硬、變長。這種感覺有點不太真實——Peter以前絕對想像不出來自己會做出這種事。他不斷抬眼盯著Mr Stark的臉，感歎這一切都是真的，他覺得一陣顫慄。然而過了一陣子之後，Peter突然意識到他不知道接下來要怎麼辦。他不覺得自己能在現在這種狀況下讓Mr Stark射出來，他也不確定自己想不想把、呃、把東西掏出來。他不確定Mr Stark會不會允許他那麼做。他放棄了自己毫無意義的動作，漲紅了臉，在內心咒罵著自己缺乏技巧和經驗。由於想不到更好的主意，他轉而爬到Mr Stark的腿上。他的導師立刻伸手環抱住他，兩人挪動位置，調整到彼此都舒適的姿勢。Peter把頭靠在Mr Stark的肩上，手放在他胸前的反應爐前，他能感覺到Mr Stark的性器抵著他的屁股。Mr Stark開始順著Peter的背脊撫摸，從他的脖子滑到他的尾椎，Peter最後睡著了。

 

Mr Stark在挪威有一棟房子，是一座豪華的木屋，周圍有超過一百英畝的森林，Peter可以在裡面當蜘蛛人當個過癮。木屋有兩間臥室，但是Peter希望Mr Stark願意讓他睡在他的床上。洗過澡後，他穿上一件寬大的T恤，跑到Mr Stark的房間問他想不想看電影。床頭櫃上擺著一瓶威士忌，半空的。他爬上Mr Stark舖得無比完美、枕頭堆得像山一樣的床，窩到他的身邊，Mr Stark則打開投影機，翻找電影。他們決定要看的是一部嘈雜的無腦動作片，可以填補房內的寂靜。在床單下，Mr Stark的手拂過Peter的T恤邊緣，把衣服向上推，手掌觸到了Peter光裸的臀部。Peter抽了一口氣。

Mr Stark說：「真的，我也覺得不論從物理上來看還是醫學上來看，那個演員的動作都太難以置信了。」

Peter輕聲笑了起來，配合著繼續玩這個遊戲。Mr Stark大概先前就把潤滑液藏在附近某個地方，然後大概是用超能力拿到潤滑液的，因為Peter沒有留意到那幾隻摩擦著自己後穴的手指是什麼時候突然變得冰涼溼潤的。接著，手指緩緩探進了他體內，Peter無法繼續保持平靜了，他的臉埋進了Mr Stark的脖子旁，發出輕聲呻吟。出來旅遊很有效，陌生的環境，電影的炸裂聲與槍聲，Peter闔上眼，就像他每次打手槍時一樣。途中他轉為側躺，背對著Mr Stark，而男人還在繼續用手指操他（天啊Mr Stark在 _用手指_ 操Peter），他開始自慰，射出來的時候後穴裡已經插進了三隻手指。接著，他感覺到後方的陰莖抵住了他的屁股——Mr Stark的陰莖抵住了他的屁股，見鬼了——

「Peter。」Mr Stark說，他的聲音緊繃，Peter從來沒聽過他用這種音調說話。「你想要回去睡覺嗎？還是想要繼續看電影？」

如果Peter停下來思考，他可能會意識到自己從來沒有預期過事情的走向會變成現在這樣。但他現在能想的只有自己現在和導師一起躺在挪威一棟木屋的床上，用 _暗號_ 對話，而他絕對不可以把這一切搞砸。

所以他說：「我想繼續看，Mr Stark。把音量調大一點。」

Mr Stark真的把音量調大了。更加響亮的子彈聲、爆炸聲與喊叫聲有效地吞沒了Peter在Mr Stark的陰莖進入他體內時發出的短促驚叫。他的動作不快。事實上，Mr Stark用手撫慰地摩挲Peter的皮膚，一點、一點地進入他的體內。Peter注意到，只要電影安靜的時間超過三、四秒，Mr Stark就會完全停下動作。就好像他還想要假裝這一切都沒有發生一樣，儘管他的陰莖現在埋在Peter的後穴裡。這種感覺有點詭異，但Peter卻又因此更加性慾高漲——這其中有種隱密的、禁忌的誘惑感。

他終於感覺到導師的軀體貼到了他身上，男人的陰莖已經完全嵌入他體內了。他從來沒有覺得和任何人如此緊密過。他們兩人觸碰彼此的程度已經達到了人所能及的極限。或者，噢——他們兩人觸碰彼此的程度 _現在_ 才達到了人所能及的極限，Mr Stark將手湊到Peter的臉旁，將兩隻手指壓入他的口中。Peter想著，不知道這是不是剛剛被放進自己體內的手指，接著意識到答案是 _肯定的_ ，然後更加迫切地舔拭起來，他闔上的眼簾顫抖著，高階思考功能已停機，只能享受溫暖的肢體接觸。手指緩緩頂進他的口中，節奏和挺進他體內的陰莖一樣，也和握住他的陰莖上下滑動的手一樣。他無處可逃，而他愛極了這種感覺。感覺太不對了，感覺太好了。他覺得自己像是只剩下肉慾的動物。他只想要呻吟著跪下。他有點希望Mr Stark能操得更用力、更徹底，就像他在色情片裡看到的一樣。但他沒有這麼做，而彼得無法開口詢問。

Peter再次射精了，這次是快感緩慢堆疊帶來的解放，而非迅速激烈的射出。後方的挺動不再讓他感到疼痛，他的身體已經適應了插入，每一下動作都會帶來一陣酥麻。他的唾液沿著手中的手指流下，陰莖頂端持續溢出精液。Mr Stark的手沾滿Peter的黏膩精液時，他沒有改變抽差的節奏。他收回手，接著Peter聽到了溼潤的吸吮聲－－感謝電影正好在這時陷入片刻寂靜－－他意識到Mr Stark正在舔拭Peter射在他手指上的精液。這個認知讓他簡直希望自己能再射一次。

Peter其實沒有意識到Mr Stark射了。他沒有出聲也沒有加速或表現出其他跡象，但他似乎在把陰莖緩緩頂進Peter體內時比先前更用力一點。Peter在Mr Stark抽出來的時候才意識到。他翻身看向他，發現Mr Stark正在綁保險套。Peter根本不知道他們 _有用到_ 保險套。

Mr Stark看著螢幕。「電影演完了。你想回去睡覺了嗎？」

Peter跟著看向螢幕，哇喔，真的在跑字幕了。Mr Stark精準的時間掌握和不留餘力的隱喻實在讓他感到太驚奇了。

「我不能睡在這裡嗎？」

「你應該要睡在自己的床上，kid。」Peter聽到這句話時幾乎翻了白眼，認真的嗎？但接著Mr Stark補了一句合理的理由：「而且我要換床單。」

「你可以來我的床上睡。我不介意。」

「沒關係，謝謝。但如果你想要的話，我能幫你清理一下？」

Peter不太確定Mr Stark這句話是什麼意思，但聽起來大概能讓兩人有更多接觸，所以他同意了。走進Mr Stark的廁所後，他脫下痕跡斑斑的T恤。Mr Stark打溼一條毛巾，溫柔地擦拭Peter的陰莖和臀部，途中都沒有和Peter對到眼。他借給Peter一件浴袍，陪著他走到他的臥室門口，對他說：「晚安，Peter。」

Peter又一次試著想要親他，但Mr Stark沒有等到需要用明顯的動作拒絕才能避免他的靠近。就在Peter想要伸手拉他的那一刻，Mr Stark伸手按住了Peter的肩膀制止他，好像他能讀Peter的心一樣。

 

Peter躺在床上，開始發狂。他實在太焦慮了－－他不知道Mr Stark到底想要怎麼處理這件事，那種忽冷忽熱的態度。他願意把陰莖插進Peter體內，卻不願意讓Peter吻他。這到底是怎漾啊，難道他對隱喻抱有狂熱崇拜嗎？ _他想要什麼？_ Peter要瘋了，他的心情亂成一團。上一刻他因為認定Mr Stark只是在利用他而眼眶中噙滿沮喪的淚水，下一刻他又情慾高漲地想像著Mr Stark正用力地、好好地操他，接著他又擔心地思考起明天Mr Stark會怎麼對待他，還有未來他還會不會想要再次這麼做。

Peter完全不知道自己是怎麼睡著的，但他起來的時候感覺很正常。他不累，也不覺得痠痛。他走進浴室，盯著鏡子，他看起來一點也不像是昨天晚上曾和Tony Stark做過愛。他不覺得後面會痛－－他伸手去摸時，不覺得有任何異樣。要不是他現在正穿著Mr Stark的浴袍，他可能會覺得這一切都只是自己的幻想。Peter太過沮喪，他甚至希望昨天晚上Mr Stark在他身上留下了瘀青，或者希望他不戴套地操他並留下能從屁股淌流下來的精液。

Peter跑出房間，四處尋找Mr Stark，最後發現他在房間裡，還躺在床上，還在睡。挫折帶來的腎上腺素高漲讓他摔開門，重重彈跳到床上，高聲宣布：「我想要把這件事講清楚。」

Mr Stark揉了揉眼睛。他看向錶，看向門，看向Peter，臉上的神色讓Peter覺得自己的智商大概比一隻蟲還要低。他的表情空白、疏離而冷淡。

「好吧。」他說。「你想要講什麼？」

Peter因此而退縮了。他從來沒有聽過他的導師用這種語調對他說話－－冷漠而事不關己，好像他是在跟八卦記者之類的人說話，那種趕不走又惹他厭煩的人。冰冷的感覺淹沒了他，在他還來不及思考的瞬間，他就感到眼睛酸澀，鼻子灼燒，他低下頭藏起發抖的嘴唇。光是一個句子，Mr Stark就讓Peter覺得自己像個小孩，他不知道自己該說什麼。

他語調模糊地說了幾句連自己也不知道在說什麼的話，然後就離開了。他安靜地帶上Mr Stark的門，走回自己的房間，摔進床鋪裡開始流淚。他覺得既困惑又悲慘，光是想到Mr Stark臉上的表情就讓Peter停不下眼裡的淚水。

「Peter？」

他抬眼，透過模糊的視線看到Mr Stark站在房間門口，衣著整齊。他吸著鼻子轉開視線。Mr Stark遲疑地走過來，坐到Peter身邊，把手放到Peter的手臂上。在他觸碰到Peter的瞬間，Peter就纏到了他身上，半蜷曲在他的腿上，把臉埋在Mr Stark的頸間。

「我很、抱歉。」Mr Stark笨拙地說。「我有點起床氣，我剛剛做得……不太好。我很抱歉。」

「 _你到底希望我怎麼樣_ ？」Peter哭著說。

房間陷入了片刻沉默，但Mr Stark伸出雙臂緊緊環抱住Peter，所以他不覺得太糟糕。接著Mr Stark清清喉嚨，說：「好問題。」

更長的沉默。

「很公平的問題。我欠你一個誠實的答案。」又是一段停頓。「我們 _非得要_ 討論這件事嗎？」

他說話時帶著哀號的聲調，Peter覺得Mr Stark聽起來既孩子氣又困擾，他從沒想過自己的導師會有這種情緒。他知道Mr Stark聲名狼藉，但他對他沒有這樣的認知，從不這樣看待他，不認為他是一個會把事情搞砸、會情緒失控、會和自己的導生開始莫名難以言喻的關係的人。這樣的認知奇異地讓Peter稍微平靜下來。

「為什麼我不能親你？」他換了一個問題，希望這一題算是比較好回答。

「我這個人……有一點問題。」Mr Stark說，這並不真的算是答案，但總比沉默以對好。

「像是你不喜歡別人把東西遞給你那樣嗎？」

「大概吧。」

「你是故意的嗎？」Peter問，他覺得自己好像必須把聲音降低，雖然距離他們最近的人類大概在好幾公里之外。「故意碰、碰我？」實際上說出這句話感覺有點蠢，但是到了現在這個程度，到了現在這個程度Peter很確定這不是他想像出來的。

「……大概吧。」

「天啊，你真的是很不會溝通欸。」Peter抬起臉瞪著他。

「我知道啊！」Mr Stark舉起雙手，無助地望著Peter。「不然你以為我為什麼從來不跟人溝通？」

Peter擦了擦臉。「真是操他媽的。」

Mr Stark揚起眉毛。或許是因為Peter從來不在他面前說任何比「我靠」還要更難聽的髒話，但是Peter認為，面對當前的狀況他有足夠正當的理由說髒話，真是操了。

「我來讓這件事對你來說變得很容易，Mr Stark。」

「好－－吧。」他專心地半皺起眉頭，接著翹起腳，挑剔地整理袖子，在無意識地狀況下魅力逼人到不公平的地步。

「你喜歡我嗎？」

「對。」

「你想要上我嗎？」

Mr Stark短暫地瞪向天花板。「對。」

「你覺得想要上我這件事不太好嗎？」

Mr Stark用舌頭抵了抵臉頰，用臉部表情表達了一個聳肩的概念。「對。」

「你覺得想要上我這件事不太好，是因為我十六歲嗎？」

「對，還有其他一些理由。」他雙手緊緊交握，直到指關節發白。

「想要上我這件事讓你覺得難以啟齒嗎？」

「要是你能不要一直說『上我』我會很感謝你，對。」

「所以你……那什麼，發現自己比較能接受，就是，摸我嗎？」

Mr Stark失去了冷靜自制的姿態。他用雙手摀住臉，戲劇化地往後仰倒在Peter的床上。

停頓片刻後，他模糊地說：「這大概是我做的最糟糕的事了。我可是做過很多糟糕事的人。」

Peter不合時宜地因此露出微笑。

「不，在我看來你摸人的技術倒不算糟糕，應該算擅長吧。」

Mr Stark把手指微微張開，從指縫窺視Peter，在發現Peter臉上掛著微笑後，他露出迷惘的表情。

「我是個變態。」

「嗯哼。」Peter依然在微笑。

「我是個變態的老男人。」

「有的時候是。」

「我說不定應該被關進監獄。」

「這個嘛，我覺得你並沒有真的違背任何聯邦法……」Peter歪了歪頭。「而且應該不是個巧合。」

Mr Stark顯然覺得手指間的空隙已經不足以滿足他盯著Peter看的需求了，他放下雙手，用手肘撐起上半身，說：「無意冒犯，但是……為什麼你現在沒在哭了？」

Peter聳肩。「無意冒犯，但是……你大概是個蠢蛋，Mr Stark。」

Peter不亦樂乎地發現自己讓Tony Stark完全無話可說。

「你喜歡我。我喜歡你。你想上我。我想要你上我。你下次上我的時候最好能更用力一點然後多說點話。」

「下、 _下次_ ？」

「我不喜歡你之前對待我的方式。不要再那麼做了。」

「好、好的？」

Peter態度優越地拍了拍困惑的導師的手。

「跟你聊得很愉快，Mr Stark。」

他跳下床，勾起大大的微笑。「我餓了。我要去找早餐來吃。在這裡我不會需要親自去打獵吧？」

Mr Stark亦步亦趨地跟在Peter身後，滿臉困惑，依舊無言以對，他一路跟到廚房，猶疑地看著Peter大肆搜刮櫥櫃。

「酷，這裡有怪異的歐洲水果麥片圈。」

「呃……Peter？」Mr Stark說。「剛剛發生的事……我需要你幫我做個總結。」

Peter轉過身，愉悅地看著他，清脆地咬下一口蘋果。

「你現在是我的男朋友了。」

Mr Stark眨眨眼，接著又眨眨眼。「什麼？」

「通常來說，」Peter咀嚼著蘋果，「大部的人都認為這種狀況不是一段戀愛關係的良好開端，但是呢，」又一口清脆的蘋果，「我有超能力。而你的情感成熟度大約落在國中二年級。」

「我從來沒念過國中二年級。」

「怪不得。」

「你……真的覺得這樣做好嗎？」

「說不定這是個蠢主意，但我決定要這樣做。你願意一起嗎？」Peter希望他冷靜的表象不會在這個時候破裂。

Mr Stark無法置信地笑了起來，站在原地笨拙地挪動身體。他研究起自己鋥亮的鞋尖，最後終於抬頭看向Peter，表情微妙。

「我想，我應該必須要同意和你一起執行這個蠢主意。」

「吻我。」

Mr Stark抬腳向前，兩個跨步就縮短了兩人間的距離，他低下頭，給了彼得一個美好、漫長的親吻。他等得太久，一切全無秩序，這是件最愚蠢的事了，但是Peter覺得很快樂。

 


End file.
